In recent years, robots are applied for works related to medicine or medical treatment. The robots used for the works related to medical treatment or the like need to have a sterilization resistance property and a sanitary property. Some robots with surface treatment so as to response to such demand have been put on the market.
In the works related to medical treatment or the like, for example, a cell culture performed in a sealed work box is supposed. In such a case, a work mode in which a robot arm is disposed in the work box, and an operator gives an operation command of the robot arm from outside the work box is necessary. Conventionally, a remote control system of a robot which is so-called master-slave type is applied to the work mode (for example, see JP 08-318479 A and JP 08-90461 A).
When the remote control system is applied, a side operating an operation apparatus outside the work box becomes a master, and the robot arm in the work box moves linked with the operation as a slave.
However, because an extremely high sealability is required for work box used for the works related to medical treatment or the like, and various apparatus and a work object other than the robot arm are also disposed in the work box, a movable region of the robot arm of an actual slave is extremely limited. Furthermore, when the master is operated, it is difficult for the operator to know how close the robot arm of the slave actually approaches an object due to the work box having the high sealability.
Furthermore, many medical staffs who operate the robot arm may have less operation experience of robots. Thus, if an operation device is operated unexpectedly, the robot arm may move beyond the movable region. Accordingly, for example, an inner wall of the work box or an apparatus inside the work box may be damaged, or the robot arm itself may be damaged.